


the flames they rise up inside of me

by ectocosme



Series: Bad things happen bingo! [3]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Violence, canon typical anger tho, work n°48!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: sometimes, Nie Mingjue's hands itch to close on something. More often than not, it's around a neck that he wants them. But around his-? Never.prompt: Nie Mingjue/ Lan Xichen + strangling





	the flames they rise up inside of me

White hot anger blinded him to the point the edge of his vision were burning and the centre waved under the heat. What he had in front of him was now blurry under his furry.

The skin under his hand was deathly cold but the pulse his thumbs touched hammered madly. Nie Mingjue squeezed harder, a snarl on his lips as the fire in him rose and rose until his Qi smouldered, rolling under his skin and warming it up. Nie Mingjue was burning.

Nails scratched the skin of the back of his hand only managing to blow some life into the hot coal of his violence, stirring it up like a hundred year asleep dragon rising from its cave.

“Big brother!”

Nie Huaisang terrified shout pierced the fiery fog wrapping around Nie Mingjue's head. He breathed out, his tense jaw appreciating the release, and his eyes fell down on the one that had angered him.

"Big brother!" Nie Huaisang called again, dropping on his knees next to him and curling his fingers around his. "Let him go!"

Nie Mingjue stared in stunned silence at Lan Xichen sprawled on the ground, blood from eyebrow arch having smeared his cheek and his temple. The dark blue of his eyes was a pouring rain on him, drenching him in cold sweat and making him shiver. With a startled breath, Nie Mingjue let go of the tender white neck under his hands. Lan Xichen curled on his side, coughing and covering his neck.

"Healer," Nie Mingjue said in a monotonous voice as he still sat on the other's hips, hands hanging limply at his sides.

“Bro-”

"Healer!" Nie Mingjue yelled while standing up quickly. He glanced at Lan Xichen, his heart balancing between the idea of never seeing the man ever again, or embracing him and not let go.

“Wait,” Lan Xichen rasped out, clutching on Nie Mingjue's sleeve. “Stay, I'll play for you.”

White filled Nie Mingjue's vision as he snarled, “Let go! I nearly killed you, idiot, and you want to play for me?”

Nie Huaisang blubbered tentatively but was ignored by the two men so left in silence. Lan Xichen pulled on Nie Mingjue's wrist, showing yet again the strength of the Gusulan sect's disciples. Nie Mingjue's knees hit the ground as he clicked his tongue on his palate – he knew Lan Xichen could have broken his hold by striking back but he did nothing but laid under Nie Mingjue.

Now, Lan Xichen pulled Nie Mingjue to him and the older didn't struggle, keeping his arms and hands away from the man who embraced his shoulder and put his forehead on his chest. His position – half kneeling, half sitting – wasn't comfortable the least but Nie Mingjue welcomed the slight punishment while Lan Xichen made himself comfortable.

With this strength, Lan Xichen could break many of his ribs with one arm and his neck with the other in retaliation and it would be fair yet the man only held Nie Mingjue tight.

"Draw your sword if it happens again," Nie Mingjue ordered. Lan Xichen held tighter, ripping part of the older man's robe, and shook his head vehemently.

"Xichen!" Nie Mingjue yelled before biting his own lips to smooth the anger rising back.

He lowered himself to the ground entirely and let his head fall on Lan Xichen's head.

"Do it, please. I couldn't bear hurting you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> alkie's prompt! since it wasn't specified which one was strangling which one I wrote as I felt!


End file.
